


The End Pieces

by alphaofallcats



Series: The Fire Escape (Punk Boys SNK AU) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cigarettes, Explicit Language, Kinda, M/M, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaofallcats/pseuds/alphaofallcats
Summary: Levi’s words curl around the smoke he exhales. “With all due respect, I’m going to ignore everything you just said.”





	The End Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _With all due respect, I’m going to ignore everything you just said_ submitted by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22) <3 Thank you for the prompt, babe!

Eren’s kicking his feet back and forth, and the movement shakes the railing of the fire escape. The rusty, metal scaffolding is nowhere near code standards, and Levi’s sure if there actually was an emergency it would collapse from the weight of too many people. But Eren doesn’t seem to mind and it hasn’t killed them yet, so he sits next to Eren and steals the lighter out of his hoodie pocket.

“Are you going to let me take you on a date yet?” 

The sun is falling past the horizon and Levi can see the dark rings of exhaustion around Eren’s eyes, but it only seems to make them glow that much brighter.

“You can’t afford it,” he says, voice mumbled around the cigarette between his lips. Eren shifts so he can cup his hands around the flame, shielding it from the wind so the sparks catch. “Neither can I.”

Eren’s eyes flicker with something like mischief. “I can steal Mikasa’s tip money.”

“From the new waitressing job she picked up?” Levi scoffs, “I’m not worth being skinned alive.”

“Why do you say shit like that? It pisses me off,” Eren says, face pinched like the statement physically hurt him.

“My general existence tends to piss people off.

“Oh, fuck off.” 

They’re quiet for a moment until Eren smiles at him, sleazy but soft and everything Levi likes. “I think you’re like that first slice of bread, you know, the pre-sliced ones in those plastic bags with the annoying twist ties.”

Levi’s words curl around the smoke he exhales. “With all due respect, I’m going to ignore everything you just said.”

“No, no. Let me have my Nicholas Sparks moment.”

“Pretty sure Landon Carter didn’t compare Jamie to bread. Neither did Noah.”

He flicks the ash over the railing and Eren covers his mouth with his hand. It’s sweaty and calloused, and when he glances down he can see Eren’s knuckles are bruised and his nails are chewed off painfully low, his cuticles bloody.

“Shut up.” 

Levi quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t do anything stupid, like lick Eren’s palm or bite his hand. Instead, he lets Eren trap him, even though he feels vulnerable, cornered, his spine digging into the rail. 

“You’re like that first slice of bread,” he says again, eyes burning bright like the end of the cigarette. “Everyone touches you. With gross, dirty hands, ya know? Germs and all that shit you hate.”

It’s true, he hates germs, he hates a lot of things. But there’s also a lot of things he likes, like the way Eren’s hair is perpetually messy and the way his jeans are ripped at the knees. He likes the way Eren’s wearing two different combat boots, and the way the laces are missing on one. He likes the way he’s wearing a sweatshirt with the name of a college printed across the chest even though he dropped out two years ago. 

“I don’t care if you’re dirty, though,” Eren continues. “I want you.”

The way Eren stares at him makes his heart pound, violent and erratic and warm. He doesn’t know what to say, so when Eren drops his hand to let him speak, he asks, “When was the last time you washed your hands?”

Ignoring him, Eren smirks, leaning closer to mouth at his neck before whispering in his ear, “I want to eat you.”

Levi would let him, too. He likes the way Eren touches him, so differently than everyone else. But the railing against his back is becoming painful, and his foot is falling asleep, and it would be a waste of a cigarette to let Eren occupy his mouth with his tongue.

He scrunches his hand in Eren’s sweatshirt, kissing him before shoving him away. “Go home.”

Eren takes a moment to catch his breath before he says, “I’m not leaving until you say yes.”

“Sorry, my mom said no.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Eren laughs. Levi likes the way Eren laughs. And he likes the way Eren’s sweatshirt rides up when he grips the railing to hoist himself up. “One day, Levi, I swear I’m going to take you on the best date of your fucking life.”

“You’re setting the bar pretty high.”

“I’ll even wear a clean shirt,” Eren winks. “I promise.”

Later that night, even though Eren’s over his data plan and he definitely can’t afford to be, he sends Levi a photo of a peanut butter and jelly, both slices of bread the end pieces.

Levi texts him back, _I’m allergic to peanuts._

It only takes Eren a few seconds to answer. _i hate jelly but i will go to great lengths for you ;)_

Ultimately, Levi likes the way Eren loves him. 

And Levi likes the way he loves Eren back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the bread analogy has been done before, but once I thought about Eren saying it I couldn't stop thinking about it.


End file.
